1. Field of Invention
This invention pertains to the art of methods and apparatuses for driving vehicles, and more specifically to methods and apparatuses for a cruise control system for a lawn care device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the art of lawn care devices, such as a mower, it is well known that when a relatively large amount of ground is being mowed or the lawn care device is being driven for a relatively long time, the operator may become fatigued. When a riding lawn care device is used, this fatigue is due primarily to the continual pressure the operator must exert on the various controls, such as an acceleration pedal. Thus, there is a need for a method to reduce this fatigue in operators of lawn care devices.
The present invention provides methods and apparatuses for a cruise control system for a mower that is easy and intuitive to operate. The difficulties inherent in the art are therefore overcome in a way that is simple and efficient while providing better and more advantageous results.